Power Corrupts
by Hacker Of Reality
Summary: Feel Free to RR I got bored of it, so as of right now it won't be continued... maybe at some later date it will...
1. An Interesting Twist

Author's Note: This takes place after the cell games, Goku has somehow been brought back to life yet again (because that happens like all the time in DBZ). I might not be consistent with everything in DBZ but I don't really care, so whatever.  
  
It was pretty cold in the area where Goku was at the moment. He just kind of ignored it and kept going on; knowing that if he paid attention to the cold it would overpower him. He had to find that sorcerer before it was too late. He needed that extra edge that would allow him to beat Vegeta. He had been searching the snow-covered island for quite some time now and was almost feeling as if he should just completely give up and go back to his life when he suddenly he felt another presence. 'Good,' he thought to himself, now I know where this sorcerer is and he'll be able to give me the extra boost I need to be Vegeta once and for all. He lowered himself down to the area where he had felt the sorcerer's presence. "Welcome," said the sorcerer. He was rather short and his voice somewhat raspy and almost snake-like. "I haven't much time, please step in," he said motioning to a cave. Goku followed the sorcerer into the cave. A door slammed shut right behind him and Goku immediately had a bad feeling, yet kept on anyway.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Gohan walked in the door to his home, interestingly enough finding nobody there. He looked around and just kind of shrugged. What did it matter to him anyway, he could use the peace and quiet for once. He walked into his room and just laid down on his bed. Putting his hands behind his head he sighed. Things weren't quite the way they used to be in his house.  
  
It used to be that everything was nice and peaceful and enjoyable. But battle after battle after battle had changed his perspective of things. He was quite sick of it and most of the people around him too. His father was always going on about purity of heart and being nice and what not, yet his father never realized it was his biggest weakness when he fought. It was so disgusting sometimes. It was even more disgusting that he was like that one time. Well then again, he was pretty young and rather childish at that point. Then there was his mother Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was so ridiculously demanding most of the time, especially about his studying that it drove him nuts. It kind of made sense though - considering that his father was always off saving the world from some thing or another. Gohan wondered just what it was that motivated these people to keep on continuing. Surely Chi-Chi must get tired of all their fighting and surely Goku must get tired of saving the world all the time, well then again he's Goku so maybe not.  
  
Then there was Vegeta - what a pain in the ass. He was so full of himself and had so much pride it could be absolutely painful at times. Perhaps the most annoying thing about him was that he never could get over the fact that he was unable to beat Goku. Gohan kind of understood it though. After all Vegeta was the highest of the Saiyan-jinns, while Goku - or Kakkarot as Vegeta called him - was one of the lowest sayain-jinns that had ever crossed the breed. So it really wasn't fair to Vegeta anyway. Gohan just shrugged. He needed to get all of these people out of his mind for once so that he could relax and just be himself. Whoever that was anyway. 


	2. An unexpected Visit

Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the last author's note that mirai trunks is still alive and chibi trunks hasn't quite been born yet, I know I've gone quite out of the actual story line by doing this, but I don't care, I just kinda picked a general time period and wrote my own story b/c the dbz one tends to be quite boring and b/c trunks was like the last character who should have died during the cell saga in my opinion.  
  
'So glad I'm out of there' Trunks thought to himself as he flew away from the city and his home. It had gotten a bit hectic there as of late because Vegeta and Bulma had ended up in yet another fight and Bulma was apparently pregnant, which made sense of course. So Trunks had pretended he was going to go see how Goku was doing just so that he could come up with anything to get out of there. Of course now that he was out of there he realized that he had just about nothing to do. So he decided he might as well go visit Goku and his family and see how they were doing. He was a bit curious as it was since he had heard Goku had taken off the last day or so and had not been heard of since. It would be a long flight though, Goku's house was off quite a while so he figured he'd make a stop on the way there and get someone to go along with him. He reached out trying to see if he could find his friends kai. He got nothing, but persisted, then, he thought he felt something, faint, but angry, somewhat hurt as well and definitely exhausted from another round of training. He headed toward it with renewed purpose; Piccolo definitely just got his ass kicked by his own clones again.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Piccolo was breathing quite heavily - he had just finished another training bout with himself. He had come out slightly more successful than last time but still had not quite met with his goal. He thought to himself that this might just be a good thing anyway. After all if he always met his goals with no trouble he might have to actually start training with other people and then he'd have to be considerate about how he treated them and making sure they weren't too badly injured. 'That's enough!' he thought to himself. He got up a bit slowly and began to concentrate. He wasn't angry or anything, merely finished. He was ready for round three of his training game. This time he'd up the ante by giving himself two more opponents - totaling to 6 opponents. He was about to prepare when suddenly he felt another presence. It wasn't quite near enough for him to consider it a threat, but it was the first presence he had felt since he had arrived in this spot almost a day ago. He decided to wait out the training session just in case whatever it was that arrived really was threatening - 'Ha, what a silly thought!'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Trunks noticed that Piccolo had regained his composure and probably his strength as well. He also didn't sense anymore kai's in the area, which meant that Piccolo had ceased his training session. Trunks thought this was rather odd and unlike Piccolo. 'Perhaps he's noticed me then?' Trunks asked himself. He thought he had been rather stealthy, but it was always possible that he had not, especially when he was trying to arrive unnoticed on Piccolo who was quick to pick up on any disturbance in his training ground. Trunks decided he'd have a little bit of fun and just waited hoping to confuse Piccolo. Then he remembered that he was going to visit Goku and that he had come here to fetch Piccolo and that this could take all day. He reconsidered his plan of action and instead continued on towards Piccolo. 


	3. To Goku's

Author's note: on the ages, Trunks is 24 although he should be 17 (room of time and space) and gohan is 13. Yet again if that goes against story line in anyway, c'est la vie  
  
"So let me get this straight," Goku started, "This little vial will imbue me with the power to beat Vegeta with no problem at all for the next year?" The sorcerer replied "Yes, and then it will take me a year and two months to make another one like this. So if you plan on always being able to beat this Vegeta you're probably going to have to take two months off somewhere." Goku nodded, he had heard enough and wasn't really listening anymore. He could beat Vegeta once and for all and prove that he was the stronger of the two. He should probably get back now before anybody noticed he was gone. "Well thanks," Goku said to the sorcerer, "I've got to go now. So long, thanks for the vial." And with that Goku took off. "No," said the sorcerer "Thank you."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gohan yawned loudly and slowly blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and he rubbed the dust out of them. He looked around getting a sense of where he was and realized he was still in his room. He must have fallen asleep out of nowhere and just woken up. He looked at the clock and a half hour had passed. Still nobody was home. He was beginning to think that was rather odd. He hadn't felt anything odd, so he assumed that everyone must still be alive. He just shrugged and relaxed some more and fell back into his not so peaceful sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Piccolo stood relaxed and composed - he was waiting. He was waiting to see who was approaching and what they wanted. He noticed the presence had gotten closer and was almost directly near him. Then all of a sudden he heard somebody land quietly behind him. The newly arrived figure didn't say anything at first. "Well?" Piccolo asked somewhat impatiently. "Greetings," Trunks started, "I was on my way to see Goku and his family and figured I'd ask if you were up for a visit. I'm sorry if I interrupted you." Piccolo recognized the figure by his voice. Trunks' voice was almost never calm. It was always either edgy and had some angst behind it, or else was relaxed but full of anger.  
  
Piccolo nodded taking in what Trunks had to say. He then said, "I take it Vegeta and Bulma got into another fight and you just wanted to get out of the house?" "Yeah," Trunks replied, "Something like that." Piccolo nodded. "Sounds like another teenager I know," Piccolo added amused. Trunks shrugged. He wouldn't really consider himself a teenager on the basis of age or experience, but Piccolo had been around much longer than him, and had had many more experiences, so who was he to say Piccolo was wrong? "So," Piccolo posed the question, "To Goku's?" "Sure," Trunks responded, and with that they were off. 


End file.
